Taguchi Natsumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined in February 2011 alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Hamaura Ayano. Biography Early Life Taguchi Natsumi was born on July 21, 2000 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger sister. 2011 In February, she joined Hello! Pro Egg alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yoshihashi Kurumi.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced as a member at the Shiodame Event on June 19. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Taguchi participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 5th, Taguchi, Kaneko Rie and Tanabe Nanami will be participating in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *'Nickname:' Tagucchi (たぐっち) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 145cm *'Shoe Size:' 20.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Hula hoop *'Likes:' Athletic festival, jumping rope. *'Favorite Food:' Asparagus, Apples, Asian Pears *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Pink *'Best Subject:' Music, Cooking, Japanese, Physical Education (Vaulting Box) *'Favorite Subject:' Music, Physical Education *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Cha Meshi (茶めし; Literally Tea Rice) *'Favorite Animal:' Sugar Glider *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "KoiING" *'Looks Up To': Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki, Suzuki Airi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (as backup dancer) ;S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works TV Dramas *2012 Hyper Souji Chou! (ハイパーそうじ長!) (as Rina) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.1.3 Uwasa-kun to Kagaku-chan *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet Programs *2013.4.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Commercials *2011 Pizza-La Rankings *She was ranked 8th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590320420300201 Trivia *She is a fan of S/mileage. *Her best sport is basketball. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member at eyebrow thickness. *She was ranked 3rd best singer in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she liked Morning Musume and wanted to become one of them. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got to perform in a S/mileage concert. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when the Juice=Juice members were chosen and she wasn't. *She wants to be able to sing and make people emotional, she wants to become an idol that is admired. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin. *She has a dog named "Kobushi". *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th, 10th and 11th Generation auditions, but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *On a rainy day she would draw pictures and read books, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She likes Miyazaki Yuka.http://blog-project.net/miyazaki-yuka/130248, and Miyazaki thinks Taguchi is cute. *She wants try singing "Ooki na Ai de Motenashite" by ℃-ute. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Ogawa Rena, because she reminds her of herself, since they have the same weaknesses and get told the same things, but after getting criticized Ogawa will pick herself up and has an attitude like she will work harder the next time. They are friends, but Taguchi still doesn't want to lose to her. *Her dream is to debut from Kenshuusei and have a lot of people see her singing and dancing. She'll work hard to be able to stand on a large stage when she debuts. *She's really excited Funaki Musubu joined because she's shorter than her. When she and Hamaura Ayano first joined, they were about the same size, but Ayano has gotten much bigger, she was worried that she would always be the smallest. *She says because she's small, she draws attention to herself, so if she messes up then people might think that that's how the entire program is and might toss them aside. She thinks she needs to improve herself as part of the quality of the program. *Tsunku's comments: "I want a little more strength in your dancing, so you need to work on your muscles. Your sense of rhythm often still comes across as unstable, so I want you to work hard so as to improve your self-confidence." See Also *Taguchi Natsumi Gallery References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources Honorary Titles External Links *Tour Blogs: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type A Category:July Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Cancer Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Taguchi Natsumi